


Malinowa Czekolada

by DreamsConstellation



Series: Przygody Aleksa i Jamiego [3]
Category: BrzydUla, Tennis RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21876133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamsConstellation/pseuds/DreamsConstellation
Summary: Jamie dostaje pracę w F&D.
Relationships: Aleks Febo/Jamie Murray
Series: Przygody Aleksa i Jamiego [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1358674
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Malinowa Czekolada

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FakeCirilla9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FakeCirilla9/gifts).



> Wesołych Świąt 😙🎄

Jamie wszedł do siedziby Febo&Dobrzański, zagryzając wargę. To wyglądało na miejsce z górnej półki, a w takie miejsca chyba nie wpuszczają takich jak on... Tymczasem planował właśnie w tym miejscu kontynuować swą karierę zawodową, o ile go w ogóle przyjmą.

— D-dzień dobry, pan w j-jakiej sprawie? — zapytał ochroniarz, wychodząc nagle zza kontuaru portierni.

— Emm... w sprawie pracy... Jestem umówiony z panem Febo.

— T-to proszę się w-wpisać do zeszytu — ochroniarz podsunął mu długopis i zeszyt. Jamie szybko nabazgrał swoje nazwisko i godzinę wejścia.

— A na które piętro...? — zaczął niepewnie, ale ochroniarz, Władek, jak widniało na plakietce, przerwał mu. — D—do pana F-Febo to na p—piąte.

— Dziękuję, panu.

— P-powodzenia. — Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się pokrzepiająco, na co Jamie również wyszczerzył zęby.

— Przyda się na pewno.

Winda przyjechała zdecydowanie za szybko. Wsiadł do niej, starając się uspokoić oddech i nacisnął przycisk z wymalowaną na nim cyfrą 5. Drzwi już miały się zamknąć, ale w szparze między nimi pojawiła się czyjaś teczka i na powrót się rozsunęły, ukazując młodego, wysokiego i bardzo przystojnego mężczyznę, z ulizaną fryzurą, w której było mu bardzo do twarzy.

— Nie łaska zaczekać? — warknął na Jamiego, co może zniweczyłoby wrażenie jakie na nim wywarł, gdyby nie jego głos. Okazał się równie seksowny, jak właściciel.

— Przepraszam, nie zauważyłem pana.

— To widocznie masz za słabe okulary, chłopcze — prychnął mężczyzna.

— To chyba ze zdenerwowania... Zaraz mam rozmowę o pracę. — wyjaśnił spłoszony Jamie.

Mężczyzna uniósł brwi — Hm... jakby to powiedzieć? Skąd przypuszczenie, że mnie to w jakimkolwiek stopniu obchodzi?

Murray speszył się jeszcze bardziej i już nic nie powiedział. Jeśli wszyscy w tej firmie są tak niemili, to chyba nie jest miejsce dla niego.

Winda dojechała na piętro piąte i mężczyzna wysiadł z niej, nawet nie zaszczyciwszy Jamiego jednym spojrzeniem. Może to tylko jeden taki przypadek, może inni są normalni.

Jamie rozejrzał się po piętrze, na którym wysiadł. Naprzeciwko windy znajdowała się recepcja, to tam skierował swe kroki. Uśmiechając się uprzejmie odezwał się do dziewczyny stojącej za kontuarem.

— Dzień dobry, James Murray. Jestem umówiony na rozmowę z dyrektorem Febo.

— Dzień dobry, pan Febo dopiero co przyszedł. Proszę chwilę poczekać, zapytam czy może już pana przyjąć.

— Dziękuję. — Jamie usiadł na kanapie, stojącej przy recepcji, zastanawiając się czy to przypadkiem nie ten mężczyzna, który jechał z nim w windzie jest owym Febo. Jeśli tak, to raczej nie dostanie tej pracy.

— Dyrektor przyjmie pana za chwilę, proszę tu zostać do czasu aż po pana zadzwoni — odezwała się recepcjonistka.

— Oczywiście, poczekam.

Czekanie trwało pół godziny, co oczywiście jedynie zwiększyło niepokój Jamiego. W końcu jednak pan Febo zadzwonił na recepcję i łaskawie oznajmił, że ma dla niego pięć minut.

— Korytarzem prosto i w lewo — poinstruowała go recepcjonistka.

— Dziękuję. — Jamie kiwnął głową i ruszył przed siebie, przyciskając swoją teczkę z dokumentami do piersi niczym tarczę. Dotarł go gabinetu dyrektora finansowego i zatrzymał się przed jego drzwiami. Zerknął na puste biurko, stojące w sekretariacie i przez myśl przemknęło mu, że może za chwilę, przy odrobinie szczęścia, okaże się, że będzie należało do niego.

Ostrożnie zapukał do drzwi.

— Proszę!

Czy to, aby nie był ten sam seksowny głos, który słyszał w windzie? Należący do owego nieprzystępnego przystojniaka.

Zagryzł wargę i wkroczył do środka, przekonując się, że jego przypuszczenia się sprawdziły. Za biurkiem siedział nieuprzejmy mężczyzna z windy. Uśmiechnął się złośliwie na jego widok, najwyraźniej też go rozpoznał.

No to kaplica.

— Cóż za przypadek, panie...? — zaczął, spoglądając na niego wyczekująco.

— Murray, Jamie Murray.

— Aleksander Febo, miło mi. — Wstał, żeby podać mu dłoń (Jamie poczuł się jak porażony prądem, czując dotyk skóry owego mężczyzny), po czym wskazał na krzesło naprzeciwko. — Proszę usiąść.

Murray zajął miejsce, z duszą na ramieniu, a jego domniemany przyszły szef, zerknął w jakieś dokumenty. W jednym z nich, Jamie rozpoznał swój list motywacyjny.

— Ma pan imponujące CV, panie Murray, ale chciałbym wiedzieć, czemu zrezygnował pan z pracy w ojczyźnie i przyjechał do Polski?

— Z powodów osobistych. Mam tutaj rodzinę..., stąd też tak dobrze znam język polski.

— Rozumiem, że prowadzenie dokumentacji w tym języku nie będzie stanowiło dla pana problemu.

— Najmniejszego.

— I zamierza pan pozostać w Polsce na dłuższy okres?

— Chcę zostać na stałe.

Dyrektor uśmiechnął się szeroko. — Świetnie, w takim razie może pan zacząć choćby od zaraz.

Jamie wytrzeszczył na niego oczy. Dostał pracę tak szybko? Przecież nawet nie zaczęli normalnej rozmowy.

— Jak pan już pewnie zauważył, moja sekretarka odeszła bez uprzedzenia i pilnie potrzebuję kogoś na jej miejsce — powiedział Febo, najwyraźniej rozumiejąc zdębiałą minę swojego nowego pracownika. — Na razie dostanie pan umowę na okres próbny. Poproszę księgowego, Adama Turka, żeby pana wprowadził... — zamilkł na chwilę, przyglądając się uważnie Jamiemu. — Oczywiście, o ile pan się zgadza? Mam nadzieję, że moja wcześniejsza nieuprzejmość pana nie zraziła?

— Nnnie, nie zraziła — skłamał szybko Murray.

— Świetnie. — Dyrektor uśmiechnął się w taki sposób, że gdyby Jamie stał to na pewno zmiękłyby mu kolana. — W takim razie sądzę, że będzie nam się dobrze współpracować...

♡ ♡ ♡ 

— JAMIE! — Wrzask Aleksa przebił się przez drzwi gabinetu, sprawiając, że Murray zadrżał na swoim krześle.

Dyrektor finansowy w chwilach wielkiego wzburzenia rzadko posługiwał się telefonem by wezwać go do siebie. Trzeba było przyznać, że miał bardzo donośny głos.

Jamie szybko podniósł się z krzesła i pobiegł do jego gabinetu. Pracował tu ledwie od dwóch tygodni, ale nauczył się już, że kiedy dyrektor Febo krzyczy, należy bardzo uważać i reagować natychmiast.

— Tak, panie dyrektorze? — zapytał od progu, bardzo uprzejmym tonem.

— Coś ty tu nawypisywał?! — warknął Febo, rzucając w niego jednym z raportów, które Jamie oddał mu tego ranka. — Czy ty w ogóle umiesz liczyć?! Czy może na matmie w szkole spałeś?! Wyraźnie mówiłem, że masz wszędzie uwzględnić kwotę podatku! A ty albo o tym zapomniałeś, albo nie potrafisz liczyć!

— Przepraszam, panie dyrektorze. Zaraz to poprawię.

— Nie płacę ci za tracenie czasu na poprawianie własnych idiotycznych błędów! Albo weźmiesz się w garść, albo wylecisz stąd z hukiem.

— Tak jest, panie dyrektorze.

— A teraz zejdź mi z oczu! 

Pół godziny później, kiedy Jamie mozolił się nad owym raportem, Aleks wyszedł z gabinetu i głosem słodkim jak miód, zapytał czy Jamie nie chciałby czegoś do jedzenia, bo on właśnie idzie na lunch.

I tak to wyglądało. Szef Jamiego zachowywał się jakby miał w najlepszym wypadku rozdwojenie jaźni, a w najgorszym, totalnie nie potrafił kontrolować emocji.

Ale Jamie zniósłby dzielnie wszystko, byleby tylko móc patrzeć na tego boga gniewu. Był tak przystojny, aż czasem zapierało Jamiemu dech w piersiach. Każdego dnia, Aleks Febo podobał mu się coraz bardziej i każdego dnia uzależniał się od niego coraz bardziej. Miał nadzieję, że dyrektor nie zauważy jego rozmarzonych spojrzeń i broń Boże, niczego się nie domyśli.

— No to jak? Przynieść, ci coś? — dopytywał Aleks, nadal stojący przy jego biurku.

— Nie, dziękuję.

— No, jak chcesz. — Wzruszył ramionami. — Wracam za pół godziny.

I rzeczywiście wrócił, bardzo zadowolony, trzymając w rękach papierową torebkę z cukierni i szkarłatną kopertę.

— Możesz zadzwonić po Paulinę? Powiedz, że mam dla niej niespodziankę — powiedział, kładąc przed nim torebkę. — A to dla ciebie. Nie mogę pozwolić, żebyś siedział tu głodny. Mam nadzieję, że lubisz słodycze.

— Bardzo. — Jamie pokiwał głową, zaglądając do środka i aż mu ślinka pociekła na widok eklera w czekoladzie. — Dziękuję, panie dyrektorze. Już dzwonię do pana siostry. — Potulnie wykręcił numer Pauliny Febo i poprosił ją, żeby wstąpiła do brata, jeśli tylko będzie mogła.

Pojawiła się po piętnastu minutach. Niestety spotkanie najwyraźniej nie przebiegło zgodnie z planem, bo wyszła ledwie po pięciu, a Aleks wyszedł zaraz za nią z nachmurzoną miną.

— Coś się stało, panie dyrektorze? — troskliwie zapytał Jamie. Aleks w odpowiedzi zabił go spojrzeniem i poszedł do kuchni.

Czyli znowu spadek nastroju. Jamie musiał się trzymać na baczności.

Febo wrócił po kilku chwilach z dwiema filiżankami kawy i tonem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu rzekł — Zapraszam do mnie.

Jamie już się przeraził, że znowu na niego nakrzyczy, ale nie, Aleks kazał mu jedynie usiąść na kanapie i postawił przed nim jedną z filiżanek, a sam usiadł naprzeciwko.

— To... dla mnie? — zapytał zaskoczony Murray.

— A dla kogo? — prychnął Aleks, upijając łyk kawy. — Chciałbym z tobą porozmawiać.

Jamie przełknął ślinę. Czy Aleks zamierza właśnie go wyrzucić? Ale gdyby taki miał plan to chyba nie robiłby mu kawy?

— Dostałem zaproszenie do teatru na _Traviatę_ i bankiet po przedstawieniu, nie chciałbyś może zostać moją osobą towarzyszącą? Wszak moja siostra mnie wystawiła, bo ma kolację ze swym narzeczonym. — Nawet mimo szoku, którego Jamie doznał słysząc jego słowa, zwrócił uwagę na sposób w jaki Aleks wypowiedział słowo "narzeczony". Jakby mówił czymś wyjątkowo nieprzyjemnym i cuchnącym. Jamie zdążył już poznać narzeczonego Pauliny, był nim prezes F&D, Marek Dobrzański. Sprawiał wrażenie spoko gościa, ale nie był to pierwszy raz, gdy Murray odniósł wrażenie, że Aleks go nie lubi. I to bardzo.

— Mam iść z panem do teatru? — zapytał, tak dla pewności.

— Tak — odparł Aleks, a kącik jego ust podjechał do góry. — Jeśli masz ochotę.

Czy jego szef naprawdę nie miał nikogo innego oprócz siostry, komu mógł zaoferować dodatkowy bilet?

— Czemu akurat ja? — zapytał głupio.

— Bo chciałbym ci jakoś podziękować za pracę, którą dotychczas wykonałeś. Poza tym myślę, że powinniśmy się lepiej poznać.

Serce Jamiego zaczęło bić coraz szybciej, miał nadzieję, że szef tego nie słyszy. Ma spędzić z Aleksem czas poza pracą. Tylko we dwójkę. To mu się chyba śniło.

— A kiedy jest to przedstawienie?

— O siódmej.

— Zaraz… to znaczy, że... dziś?!

♡ ♡ ♡ 

Aleks był pijany, nie myślał logicznie, nie można tego brać na poważnie, próbował powtarzać sobie Jamie, ale było to na nic. Sposób w jaki Febo uwięził go między ścianą i swym ciałem, w ustronnym kącie sali, był bardzo jednoznaczny. W dodatku cała ta sytuacja szalenie Jamiego podniecała.

Spotkali się w teatrze dziesięć minut przed seansem, więc na sale weszli równo z ostatnim dzwonkiem. Aleks przez cały czas zachowywał się bardzo uprzejmie, był milutki i traktował Jamiego wręcz z przesadną troską. Podczas przedstawienia nachylił się do niego i wyszeptał mu do ucha pytanie, „Nie jest ci chłodno?”. Jamie dostał gęsiej skórki, gdy oddech Aleksa owionął mu szyję, ale odparł, że jest mu ciepło. Zastanawiał się, co Febo zrobiłby, gdyby przyznał, że odczuwa lekki chłód? Dałby mu swoją marynarkę? A może poszedł do obsługi poprosić by zmniejszyli klimatyzację?

Kiedy wyszli na przerwę, Aleks zniknął na chwilę. Wrócił niosąc dwie kawy, dla Jamiego jego ulubione cappuccino. Czy mogło być coś cudowniejszego od picia kawy w towarzystwie ukochanego szefa i perspektywy spędzenia z nim także reszty wieczoru? Okazało się, że tak. Ukochany szef mógł zacząć się do ciebie przystawiać, po wypiciu zbyt dużej ilości alkoholu w trakcie bankietu…

— Mógłbym zobaczyć, jak wyglądasz bez okularów? — zapytał Febo, uśmiechając się zniewalająco.

Murray zdołał lekko kiwnąć głową, na więcej nie był w stanie się zdobyć. Aleks jednym płynnym ruchem ściągnął mu okulary.

— Jesteś naprawdę śliczny, Jamie. Masz takie długie i kuszące rzęsy... — westchnął.

— D-dzięki, pan też jesteś śliczny... to znaczy przystojny! Bardzo przystojny!

— I w dodatku taki słodki — znowu westchnął Aleks, delikatnie głaszcząc go po policzku. Jamie zamarł... Jego szef nigdy nie dotknął go w taki sposób... Tego było już naprawdę za wiele, jak na jego wytrzymałość. Serce biło mu coraz szybciej.

— Panie dyrektorze, proszę przestać — jęknął, choć w duszy marzył o tym, by ta chwila trwała wiecznie.

— Mówiłem ci, że masz do mnie mówić po imieniu — zwrócił mu uwagę Aleks, zjeżdżając dłonią na jego szyję.

— Aleks, proszę przestań — poprawił się Jamie, mocno zaciskając powieki, żeby nie widzieć tego seksownego wyrazu twarzy.

— Nie podoba ci się? — jęknął jego szef zawiedziony głosem.

W Jamiem walczyły właśnie dwie skłonności, ta do szefa i ta, która kazała mu nigdy, ale to przenigdy nie robić głupstw. A takim właśnie głupstwem byłoby danie się uwieść własnemu pijanemu szefowi, który na dodatek był osobą odrobinę niezrównoważoną emocjonalnie.

— Podoba, ale...

— To nie marudź — Aleks wyszczerzył zęby w łobuzerskim uśmiechu przysuwając się jeszcze bliżej. Jamie poczuł jak kolano szefa, wsuwa się między jego uda. — Nie tylko rzęsy masz kuszące, wiesz?

Murray nie był zdolny do wydania z siebie jakiegokolwiek dźwięku, więc nie odpowiedział. Serce zamierzało chyba wyskoczyć mu z piersi. Aleks, wciąż trzymający dłoń na jego szyi, na pewno poczuł jak przyśpieszyło mu tętno.

— Bardzo kuszące są też twoje usta. — Zamruczał Febo przysuwając twarz jeszcze bliżej.

Jamie wiedział, że jeśli nie zadziała teraz, to zupełnie się pogrąży. Musiał to przerwać, inaczej jeszcze chwila i uległby, pozwalając Aleksowi zrobić ze sobą wszystko na co miał ochotę. Zebrał się w sobie i starając się opanować podniecenie, odepchnął Aleksa od siebie delikatnie, acz stanowczo.

— Panie dyrektorze, chyba wypił pan już za dużo...

— Aleks! Masz mówić do mnie Aleks — znowu poprawił go Febo.

— Może odwiozę cię już do domu?

— Ach, rozumiem... Przenosimy zabawę w bardziej ustronne miejsce? — zachichotał Aleks. Jamie jeszcze nigdy nie słyszał z jego ust tak frywolnego chichotu i na moment zbiło go to z pantałyku.

— To jedziemy do mnie czy do ciebie? — zapytał szef, co otrzeźwiło Murraya.

— Tylko cię odwiozę, Aleks, — powiedział Jamie, ponownie odpychając rozochocone dłonie swego towarzysza. — Błagam, opanuj się.

— Jestem bardzo opanowany, Jamie — zamruczał Aleks, zarzucając mu ręce na szyję i przyciskając się do niego całym ciałem.

— Aleks, proszę. Chodźmy już stąd.

— Wedle życzenia, Jamie.

Po kilkunastu minutach, Jamiemu jakoś udało się wsadzić, próbującego cały czas się do niego dobierać, Aleksa do samochodu. Ale kiedy sam usiadł za kierownicą i zobaczył, że Febo zdążył już zasnąć, zmartwił się tym, jak go wysadzi.

— Aleks? — szturchnął go lekko. - Aleks, nie wiem, gdzie mieszkasz...

Febo tylko donośnie chrapnął i spał w najlepsze dalej. Jamie w pierwszej chwili pomyślał, że wyciągnie mu z kieszeni portfel i sprawdzi adres w dowodzie, ale przestraszył się na myśl, że Aleks mógłby się obudzić w trakcie i pomyśleć, że Jamie chce go okraść.

Szturchnął go jeszcze raz, odrobinę mocniej, ale Aleks nadal nie reagował. Cóż było robić? Nie miał wyjścia. Musiał zabrać go do siebie.

♡♡♡

Następnego ranka, kila minut po godzinie ósmej, Jamie szykował śniadanie nucąc sobie cicho pod nosem i rozkoszując się myślą, że w jego łóżku śpi Aleks Febo. Dosłownie kilka sekund później ów wpadł do kuchni rozczochrany i zmięty, z wyrazem krańcowego przerażenia na twarzy.

— Co ja tutaj robię?! — wrzasnął od progu, sprawiając, że Jamie aż podskoczył.

— N-nie mogłem wczoraj od ciebie wyciągnąć, gdzie mieszkasz, usnąłeś, jak cię odwoziłem... Co miałem robić? — jęknął Jamie. Bał się bardzo tej chwili. Przerażało go jaka może być reakcja Aleksa po przebudzeniu.

— To twoje mieszkanie? — zapytał Febo, już odrobinę spokojniej.

— Tak.

— I... jak mnie tu przyprowadziłeś to my...? — Aleks patrzył na niego wyczekująco.

— To położyłem cię spać, tyle — odparł szybko. — A co myślałeś?

— Przepraszam, Jamie. Z tego co pamiętam, to wczoraj trochę mnie poniosło. Nie wiem co ja sobie myślałem... Przecież to było najprawdziwsze molestowanie...

Jamie odetchnął. Jego szef najwyraźniej nie miał zamiaru robić mu wyrzutów dlatego, że nie zawiózł go prosto do domu poprzedniego wieczoru.

— Nie przejmuj się, Aleks. — Machnął ręką. — Masz ochotę na jajecznicę?

— Jasne. Dzięki. — Aleks usiadł przy stole, a Jamie nałożył mu na talerz sutą porcję jajecznicy. — Jesteś bardzo wyrozumiały, wiesz? Mógłbyś spokojnie pozwać mnie do sądu — dodał Febo, kiedy Jamie, ze swoją porcją zajął miejsce naprzeciwko.

— Nie było tak źle, zapomnijmy o tym.

Przez jakiś czas jedli w milczeniu. Jamie przeszczęśliwy, bo jeszcze wczoraj o tej porze przez myśl by mu nie przeszło, że będzie gościł na śniadaniu swojego ukochanego szefa. Z kolei Aleks był dziwnie zamyślony.

— Tylko, że jest pewien problem — westchnął w końcu, odkładając widelec. — Ja chyba wcale nie chcę o tym zapominać — powiedział, jakby wcale nie zakończyli rozmowy, dobrych pięć minut wcześniej.

Jamie zmarszczył brwi, nie mając pojęcia o co mu chodzi.

— Nie rozumiem...

Febo spojrzał na niego, długo i znacząco.

— Chyba rozumiesz...

Policzki Jamiego zapłonęły.

— Aleks — sapnął zmieszany. — Chcesz mi powiedzieć...?

— Masz w sobie coś niezmiernie pociągającego, Jamie. Nie wiń mnie, że nie potrafię ci się oprzeć. — Aleks wzruszył ramionami. — Próbowałem to jakoś w sobie zdusić, w końcu romanse w pracy to nie jest najlepszy pomysł. Zauważyłem też, jak ty patrzysz na mnie. Próbowałem nawet zniechęcić cię do siebie moimi humorami, ale chyba nie wyszło, co?

Jamie powili pokręcił głową z nieśmiałym uśmiechem. — Nie bardzo...

— No właśnie. To zbyt silne, żeby można ot tak po prostu zapomnieć. — Aleks przesiadł się na krzesło obok Jamiego. — Jeśli pozwolisz zabiorę cię dziś na prawdziwą randkę i obiecuję, że się nie upiję. Co ty na to?

Jamie zagryzł wargę. Aleks właśnie zamierzał spełnić jedno z jego marzeń. Co on na to?


End file.
